Dead To Love U
by MissMysticA
Summary: Et s'il vous était possible d'avoir une seconde chance avec l'amour de votre vie, que feriez-vous ? Damon a eu cette chance mais les choses ne sont pas si simples. Basée sur la saison 5 de la série. Les personnages présentés ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriétés de LJ Smith, Julie Plec et The CW Je n'ai aucun lien avec les créateurs, les auteurs ou les acteurs de la série
1. Chapitre 1

_Blondie et moi étions dans ce hangar. On avait vu son frère finir en flammes et j'avais dit à la poupée Barbie de partir aussi rapidement que possible. De toute façon, j'allais mourir._

_C'est là que je me suis caché pour téléphoner avec Elena, un dernier adieu._

_Et puis soudain, je me battais avec Alaric. La fille que j'aimais allait retrouver mon frère, et moi… Moi j'étais sur le point de mourir plus tôt que prévu, assassiner, loin de ma ville par mon meilleur ami…_

_« On est ami » lui dis-je, espérant retrouver celui que j'appréciais._

_« Nous étions amis Damon. C'est ce qui me rendait faible ! »_

_Ce combat était le plus difficile que j'avais eu à mener, mon unique ami… Et puis, il s'effondra dans mes bras._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive » demanda-t-il, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes._

_« Quoi ? Ric ! » hurlais-je à mon meilleur ami qui s'affaiblissait « Non ! Non ! » Mon visage était tordu par la douleur, et les larmes menaçaient mes yeux. « Tu n'es pas mort ! Non ! Tu n'es pas mort ! » pleurais-je sur le corps à présent sans vie d'Alaric Saltzman._

« Alaric ! » cria-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. Les larmes noyaient ses joues. Il regarda autour de lui, sa chambre. Allongée à sa gauche, sa petite amie le regardait tendrement, en posant sa main sur son épaule nue.

« Tout va bien Damon… Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve » disait-elle, se voulait rassurante. « Toujours ce même cauchemar ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

Depuis le début de l'été, il faisait ce même cauchemar, retraçant sa dernière véritable entrevue avec son ami Ric. Elena ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, bien qu'elle l'aime sincèrement, elle était complètement désemparée faces aux mauvais rêves de Damon.

Le jeune homme se leva et descendit dans le grand salon. Il se servit un whisky et s'installa sur le canapé près de la cheminée dans laquelle aucune flamme ne dansait cette nuit. Il fixa silencieusement le sol, là où il l'avait tué la première fois. Il venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait transformé Isobel, l'ex-épouse d'Alaric. Ce soir-là, Ric voulait le tuer, mais c'est Damon qui l'avait tué le premier, avant que celui-ci ne revienne à la vie.

C'est comme cela qu'ils sont devenus amis… Ironie du sort.

Et c'est aussi dans cette pièce qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, son plus ou moins fantôme lui disait de ne pas tout foutre en l'air avec Elena, maintenant qu'il avait eu la fille.

Assis sur le fauteuil, il restait immobile, son verre de scotch à la main, comme toutes les nuits depuis cette dernière visite, car c'est le lendemain que ces cauchemars ont commencé.

Cette dernière entrevue avec Alaric l'avait bouleversé plus que de raison et ses émotions étaient des plus intenses depuis, le vampire en lui avait pris le dessus sur son côté humain et toutes ses sensations étaient décuplées.

C'était certain, son unique ami lui manquait… Même Elena ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui, et elle partait bientôt à l'université avec Caroline. Il allait se retrouver seul, une fois de plus.

Il était revenu à Boston depuis deux mois déjà. Il était plutôt étonné de se retrouver chez ses parents, après être partis aussi longtemps, trop longtemps dans son cas précis. Quand il s'était réveillé à Mystic Falls, là où il était devenu un vampire, au cimetière où Damon l'avait accompagné dans son choix de mourir, il n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, la véracité de la chose avait mis un certain temps à s'imposer dans son esprit. Il était vivant. Quand il eut compris cela, il n'avait pas réfléchi bien longtemps, il avait pris le premier bus en direction de Boston, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Il ne savait pas réellement que faire. Pendant deux mois, il avait cherché comment retourner à Mystic Falls et expliquer son retour… Il était donc tiraillé entre l'envie de retourner dans cette petite ville de Virginie et l'envie de rester ici… Pour autant, depuis deux mois, il passait ses journées assis sur les gradins du stade de football du lycée où il avait étudié jadis. Il se torturait ainsi l'esprit des heures durant chaque jour, sans trouver la bonne solution à son dilemme.

_« C'est la pleine Lune… » avais-je dis à mon ami, détachant mes yeux du ciel, en regardant Damon. J'étais prêt à retourner de l'autre côté. Je le regardais nous servir deux verres de bourbon._

_« Tu as la fille, mec » lui ai-je annoncé, cachant une certaine tristesse derrière le grand sourire que j'affichais._

_« J'ai la fille… » m'a-t-il répondu tout sourire, le visage emplis de la joie de vivre qui faisait qui il était._

_« Fais en sorte de ne pas tout foutre en l'air cette fois » dis-je_

_« Avec toi qui me surveille par-dessus mon épaule, pas de soucis. »_

_Mais quand il releva la tête pour me tendre mon verre, j'étais redevenu invisible. La douleur que je lisais sur son visage me transperça le cœur. Il ne me voyait plus…_

_« Je suis là » murmurais-je « Je serai toujours là » continuais-je sachant qu'il ne m'entendrait pas « Damon Salvatore… »_

« Hey Saltzman » disait une voix. Instinctivement, en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, sortant de ses pensées. L'entraîneur de l'équipe de football lui faisait un grand signe depuis le terrain, l'incitant à le rejoindre. Il descendit pour discuter un moment. Ils étaient ensemble au lycée et jouaient tous deux dans l'équipe, c'était sympa de se revoir après tout ce temps.

Malgré le plaisir à discuter avec un vieil ami, Alaric ne voyait, pendant toute la discussion que le visage tordu de douleur de Damon Salvatore et sa propre voix répétant le prénom et le nom de son ami lors de cette dernière entrevue.

En rentrant chez ses parents, sur la route qui la ramenait vers la maison de son enfance, il s'était décidé. La solution était de retourner à Mystic Falls, auprès de son ami. Il aurait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il le savait, sa place était là-bas, avec Damon Salvatore. De toute façon, la vie d'un simple professeur d'histoire au lycée serait trop barbante pour lui. Il ne pourrait s'y soustraire, pas après avoir vécu à Mystic Falls, professeur d'histoire la journée, chasseur de vampire la nuit. L'action lui manquerait beaucoup trop.

A présent, ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de trouver une bonne histoire à raconter qui pourrait expliquer la tombe à son nom au cimetière de Mystic Falls. Laquelle était, par chance, totalement vide.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il espérait être encore en service.

« Meredith Fell » prononça une voix féminine dans le combiné.

« J'aurais besoin d'aide » dit-il de but en blanc « J'aimerais qu'on se rencontre. »

Après avoir noté le lieu de rendez-vous, il raccrocha sans même qu'elle lui ait demandé son nom.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Point de vue Alaric_

Je m'étais longtemps préparé pour cet entretien. Longtemps hésité à annuler aussi. Était-ce une bonne idée de revoir Meredith après ce qui m'était arrivé ? Nous avions eu une relation, et je n'étais pas certain dans le fond que lui demander son aide était la meilleure idée que j'avais eu. Cependant une voix dans ma tête me disait que je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Elle était la seule personne capable de m'aider. Une autre me disait que le détective Forbes pouvait être la personne la plus à même de m'aider.

Je savais que ma tombe était vide, j'avais vu Damon s'occuper de mon cadavre pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas, et je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas mis au cimetière de Mystic Falls. Peut-être y avait-il une autre solution quant à mon retour dans cette ville de Virginie.

Me préparant à mon rendez-vous, je regardais l'homme dans le miroir qui me fixait de ses yeux gris. Il avait un sourire en coin, il était déjà loin d'ici, loin de Boston. Ma conscience elle, me disait que rentrer n'était peut-être pas la bonne chose à faire. Depuis mon décès, beaucoup d'événements avaient eu lieu à Mystic Falls, et je me demandais si j'étais encore le bienvenu là -bas. Quelle histoire allais-je bien pouvoir inventer pour renaître de mes cendres ? Plus difficile encore, est-ce que je faisais encore parti de la communauté ?

Je lâchai un long soupire, de toute façon, il fallait que j'y retourne. J'aimais mes parents, j'aimais Boston, mais quand on a gouté à Mystic Falls, il est bien trop difficile de revenir à une vie normale. Boston me rappelait un passé que je voulais oublier, le passé d'un homme qui n'est pas celui que je suis à présent, et j'avais peur en restant ici de redevenir cet inconnu. J'étais bien plus qu'un prof d'histoire, j'étais un chasseur de vampire dont le meilleur ami était celui que je voulais tuer au départ.  
A Mystic Falls, ma vie était intéressante, elle n'était pas monotone. Les vacances que j'avais passé ici étaient agréables, j'avais pu comprendre ô combien je m'étais attaché à cette petite bourgade si pleine d'histoire, et surtout combien Boston était une ville qui ne convenait pas à quelqu'un comme moi.

Détournant mon regard de l'homme dans le miroir, je regardais autour de moi. La chambre d'un adolescent, la pièce n'avait pas changé depuis mon départ à l'université, Kurt Cobain me fixait de son regard qui me rappelait que cette chambre appartenait au passé. Face à lui, Steve Grogan, l'un des plus grand quarterbacks des Patriots de Boston me regardait également, un ballon de football américain fermement tenu entre ses mains. Lui aussi me rappelait que je n'avais rien à faire ici et que j'aurais dû le comprendre bien avant le départ d'Isobel. Je tournai sur moi-même, remarquant des objets de mon enfance qui m'avaient échappé jusqu'alors, une guitare dans un coin, un vieux ballon de foot dédicacé par l'équipe de la ville en 1992 à un gamin qui avait tout pour les égaler et pour jouer à leurs côtés.

La chambre tournait autour de moi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, le visage du chanteur de Nirvana me rappelait que je n'avais pas été capable de devenir musicien, le quaterback en face qui me faisait comprendre que ma blessure du lycée m'avait arraché au sport. Les cadres à photo des joueurs des Patriots venaient remuer le couteau dans la plaie qui s'ouvrait au rythme de la pièce qui tournait de plus en plus vite autour de moi.

« Non » murmurais-je « Non… »

Je fermais les yeux et m'assieds par terre, en tailleurs, comme le faisait l'enfant que j'étais à l'époque. Je ne suis plus tout cela, j'ai raté a carrière musicale, j'ai raté une carrière de sportif et perdu ma bourse d'étude à cause de vanité et cette maison me rappelait trop ce passé douloureux que j'avais réussi à mettre derrière moi au bout de quelques mois à Mystic Falls, devenant quelqu'un, un semblant de père de famille…

Comment allaient-ils ? Me demandai-je soudain pensant à Elena et Jeremy Gilbert que je considérais comme les enfants que la vie avait toujours refusé de m'offrir. J'avais trouvé tout ce dont j'avais besoin, mais ce dont j'avais besoin était là-bas, pas ici…

Je rouvris les yeux et fixait Grogan d'un œil déterminé. J'avais déjà raté ma vie une fois, il était hors de question que je fasse cette erreur une fois de plus. Regardant ma montre, j'attrapais ma veste et sorti de la pièce, je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre et regardai ma mère dans la cuisine, comme avant… Trop de comme avant m'assaillaient…

« Je sors » lui annonçais-je sans entrer dans son espace interdit « Je serai là pour déjeuner. A tout à l'heure. »  
Sans attendre sa réponse, j'attrapais les clés de la voiture de mon père et sorti pour retrouver Meredith Fell.

_Point de vue Damon_

Cette nuit avait probablement été l'une des pires que j'avais vécu. Cette fois-ci, le cauchemar était si réel que j'avais sincèrement l'impression de vivre ce moment une fois de plus sans savoir que faire, sans être capable de changer l'issue du combat.

Je regardai Elena dormir, et sourit. Elle comprenait combien Ric me manquait. En effet, si moi, j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami il y a presqu'un an et demi, elle avait en même temps perdu celui qui l'avait aidé elle et son frère et qui les avait aimé comme ses enfants. Malgré moi, je m'appuyais contre l'encadrement de la porte, me souvenant de cette soirée au Mystic Grill pendant laquelle il m'avait avoué l'attachement qu'il avait pour les deux enfants Gilbert, eux-mêmes qui le considérait comme un deuxième père après le décès de Grayson en mai 2009. En fréquentant leur tante Jenna, il leur avait apporté la présence adulte et masculine dont ils avaient besoin, ce qui avait été plus que bénéfique pour les deux jeunes orphelins.

Je soupirai en grimaçant, avec Stefan à Seattle, et Alaric parti, j'étais le plus mature de tous à présent, moi Damon Salvatore, l'éternel Don Juan, à présent dans une véritable relation avec Elena, le double magique de la femme qui a ruiné ma vie en 1864… Je passai une main sur mon visage, les choses avaient bien changé, j'avais bien changé depuis que j'étais revenu dans cette ville. Au départ, suivant mon frère Stefan, lui ayant promis une éternité misérable, j'étais arrivé au final par protéger cette ville dans laquelle je suis né. Les quatre dernières années avaient été plus qu'intense pour tout le monde avec le retour des vampires, mon petit frère et moi en tête de liste…

Je me retournai, et me regardait dans le miroir de ma salle de bain, un cadavre serait moins pâle que moi, enfin un cadavre, un vrai cadavre, pas quelqu'un comme moi. Peut-être pourrais-je voir avec Bonnie pour que je retrouve le sommeil pensais-je avant de secouer la tête face à l'idiotie de mes propres pensées. Bonnie Bennet, la sorcière était loin avec sa mère, faisant le tour du monde, depuis que Jeremy était par je ne sais quel miracle resté de ce côté quand Bon-Bon a fermé le voile, et elle était sûrement la dernière personne à vouloir m'aider. Je levais les yeux au ciel en me réprimandant silencieusement, ne jamais essayer de tuer une sorcière, on peut toujours avoir besoin d'elle un jour.

J'ouvris le robinet pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage et mes cheveux que je lissai vers l'arrière, puis utilisant ma vitesse vampirique, je descendis au sous-sol, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ma petite amie au passage. Je pris une poche de sang « O positif » dans le congélateur et regardait l'une des cellules avant de passer la porte de celle-ci, sirotant le liquide rouge, et appréciant sa douceur salée et métallique sur ma langue et qui coulait lentement dans ma gorge. Peut-être que je retrouverai quelques couleurs pensais-je en m'asseyant au milieu de la petite pièce taillée dans la roche, regardant les murs entre lesquels j'avais été enfermé lorsque Tyler Lockwood, le petit loup m'avait mordu, avant qu'on trouve le remède au venin des loups garous, ou encore dans laquelle on avait enfermé Stefan quand il avait arrêté son régime écureuil et était redevenu l'éventreur qu'il était un siècle et demi plus tôt ou quelques mois plus tôt tandis qu'il était en escapade avec le grand méchant loup… Pour me sauver la vie, à moi...

Lui aussi me manquait depuis qu'il avait décidé de voir du pays. Bien qu'en un sens je le comprenais, ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui de me voir avec Elena, son ex. Mais, il me manquait, et il partait juste alors qu'on redevenait aussi proche que lorsque nous étions humains, avant l'arrivée des vampires dans notre vie. Tout était simple à l'époque, je tenais tête à Père et m'amusais, Stefan lui, lisait, rêvait et s'apprêtait à épouser la jolie Rosaline, un destin tout tracé pour les frères Salvatore, et aujourd'hui, on serait mort, comme des humains normaux.

Cela étant dit, nous n'étions plus humains depuis un siècle et demi maintenant, et rien n'était normal dans notre vie. Et surtout pas le calme qui avait régné en ville depuis le début de l'été. Pas un vampire, pas un loup, pas un hybride originel désireux de mettre Mystic Falls à feu et à sang n'avait fait irruption. Je réfléchissais et cela s'imposait à mon esprit, il s'agissait du calme avant la tempête.

Une question me trottait cependant la tête et me taraudait l'esprit tandis je remontais les escaliers du sous-sol pour aller dans la bibliothèque…

Qu'est-ce qui allait bien nous tomber dessus en ce mois de septembre ? Qu'est-ce que le monde ne nous avait pas encore envoyé comme créature à combattre, comme problème à résoudre à Mystic Falls ? Cela me semblait toujours plus inquiétant, ces trois derniers mois avaient été bien trop calme pour que ce soit normal, rien n'était normal dans cette ville…

Mais pour l'instant, je voulais profiter de ce calme, je m'allongeai sur le canapé, et fermai les yeux en sirotant ma poche de sang. J'appréciai le silence ambiant du manoir en ce moment, j'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer un peu, peut-être.


	3. Chapitre 3

Point de vue Damon

Elena et moi étions sur le campus de l'université Withmore, je l'aidais elle et Caroline à s'installer dans leur chambre universitaire. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que nous nous verrions un weekend sur deux.

Je déposai le dernier gros carton au milieu de la pièce et regardais la jeune blonde entrer à ma suite avec une glacière, je souris. Il est certain qu'elles ne trouveraient pas de poches de sang à la cantine de l'université.

Laissant la fille Forbes dans la chambre, Elena et moi descendirent sur le parking pour nous dire au revoir, nous nous reverrions bientôt. Je n'avais pas envie de la laisser ici et de rentrer à Mystic Falls. Je l'embrassais tendrement, lui promettant une fois de plus de l'appeler en arrivant au manoir, et de l'appeler tous les soirs pour lui donner de mes nouvelles, et des nouvelles de Jeremy, son petit frère qui vivait avec moi.M'éloignant d'elle sans lui lâcher la main, je baissais les yeux, fixant le bitume. Je sentais son regard sur moi, à la fois triste de me laisser partir, mais en même temps heureuse de recommencer une nouvelle vie loin de Mystic Falls.

Finalement, je délaçais nos doigts à contre cœur et lui donnai un dernier baiser, chastement, du bout des lèvres avant d'ouvrir la portière du côté conducteur de ma voiture et me glisser derrière le volant pour rentrer à Mystic Falls. Ma petite amie passa la tête par la fenêtre et me redonna ses consignes, selon elle très importante. C'est-à-dire, l'appeler en arrivant, l'appeler ce soir pour lui dire comment allait Jeremy, et l'appeler tous les deux jours, les autres jours étant son jour de m'appeler. Je lui offris un ultime sourire avant de démarrer et de sortir de la place pour partir

Dans le rétroviseur centrale, je la vis me faire signe, et quittant le parking, je lui répondis par la vitre baissée, regardant son reflet s'estompée dans le miroir tandis que son amie se posait à ses côté et accaparait son attention. Puis je pris la route jusqu'à chez moi. La route me parut interminable, seul dans cette voiture, me dirigeant vers un manoir vide, dans une ville qui semblait peu à peu se vider de tout ce qui faisait que j'aimais ma vie ici, tout ce qui faisait que j'avais changé du tout au tout.

J'allais entrer dans l'allée de la propriété des Salvatore quand je me décidais de faire demi-tour, manœuvrant au milieu de la route pour me diriger vers le centre-ville. La perspective de me retrouver seul dans cette immense maison trop vide me déprimait avant même que j'en passe le seuil.

Je me garai devant le Mystic Grill, unique bar de la ville, et envoyai un message à Elena pour lui dire que j'étais arrivé à bon port en un seul morceau avant de fourrer le téléphone dans ma poche et entrer dans l'établissement. M'installant au comptoir, sur mon tabouret habituel, je commandais deux verres de bourbon. Un pour moi, et un pour la place vide à côté de moi, comme je le faisais souvent. La serveuse les déposa tous les deux devant moi, j'en gardai un et fit glisser l'autre devant le tabouret inoccupé à mon côté.

« A la tienne » murmurais-je à l'attention d'un compagnon de beuverie qui n'était pas là.

Je fermais les yeux, jouant avec le liquide ambré dans le verre, le faisant tourner lentement, buvant une gorgée de temps en temps. Je m'imaginais dans mon esprit une conversation avec mon meilleur ami absent comme s'il était à mes côtés et pouvait me répondre comme il le faisait avant. Avant, c'était vers lui que je me tournais pour obtenir un conseil.

Bien que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher, et tirer le tabouret à ma gauche. Comme si le bar était bondé…

Sans ouvrir les yeux, et sans même tourner la tête vers la personne, je me contentais de lui parler d'une voix grave, ne laissant aucune place à une quelconque réponse de sa part ces quelques mots:

« Cette place est prise. »

Point de vue Alaric

J'avais eu mon rendez-vous avec Meredith une semaine plus tôt, malgré sa surprise de me voir, du moins, de me voir vivant, en chair et en os, elle avait accepté de m'aider dans mon problème.

Ainsi, nous avions passé un long moment à réfléchir sur la meilleure façon d'expliquer mon retour à Mystic Falls.

Ma tombe étant vide, nous avons imaginé une parade pour expliquer qu'à aucun moment je n'avais véritablement perdu la vie. Mais j'avais perdu la mémoire à la suite d'un accident et ma convalescence fut longue. Fort heureusement, j'avais pu recouvrer la mémoire, mais n'ayant aucune nouvelle de moi, la police m'avait déclaré mort. Tel avait été le stratagème inventé par mon ex épouse Isobel pour faire croire à sa propre mort alors qu'elle était devenue vampire.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, j'avais passé de nombreuses heures à expliquer aux autorités de Boston quel avait été mon problème, à leur répété la même histoire, le même mensonge, encore, et encore, et encore avant qu'ils ne me croient et acceptent de modifier mon acte de décès comme étant une erreur.

A la suite de cela, j'avais également appelé le lycée de Mystic Falls, leur exposant à leur tour cette même histoire et leur demandant s'il était possible que je reprenne mon poste de professeur d'histoire. Une chose à laquelle le proviseur avec qui je m'étais longuement entretenu par téléphone avait consenti, mais m'expliquant que je pourrais reprendre avant la fin du premier semestre. Mais peu m'importait à vrai dire. L'important pour moi était que je puisse revenir dans cette petite ville de Virginie.

J'avais préparé mes valises, embrassé mes parents pendant un long moment, et j'avais tenté d'apaiser les sanglots de ma mère qui perdait son fils une fois de plus.

« Je viendrai vous rendre visite régulièrement » lui ai-je promis en souriant et la prenant dans mes bras.

Je n'avais pas insisté, au contraire, sur le fait qu'eux, pouvaient venir quand ils le souhaitaient. Je préférais éviter qu'ils apprennent mon secret et celui de la ville.

C'est en regardant la maison de mon enfance une dernière fois que je pris la route pour revenir en Virginie, lançant quelques coups de klaxon à l'attention de mes parents, tous deux debout sur le trottoir à me faire signe. Ils me regardaient les quitter et quitter le quartier où j'avais grandi. Je souris en passant le panneau m'indiquant que quittais Boston, et mon sourire s'élargie devant le panneau de Mystic Falls. _Home Sweet Home_ pensais-je en le dépassant.

Passant par le centre-ville pour aller au poste du shérif Forbes, j'aperçu la voiture de Damon garée devant le Grill et me garai en face, Madame Forbes attendra, j'avais quelque chose à faire avant tout.

J'entrais dans le bar et vit Damon au comptoir qui buvait un whisky, je m'approchai rapidement et m'apprêtai à tirer le tabouret à côté de lui quand il me lança d'une voix bourrue et sans m'accorder un regard que la place était prise. Je souris malgré moi, et remarquai les deux verres de bourbon sur le bar, comme avant… J'avais peut-être bien fait de venir finalement, je n'étais pas si malvenu que je le croyais visiblement.

« Je sais » annonçai-je en souriant « C'est mon tabouret. Merci pour le verre, Damon. »


	4. Chapitre 4

Point de vue Alaric

Quand j'annonçai à Damon que ce tabouret était le mien, j'aurais pu tout imaginer sauf ce que Damon fit. Lorsqu'il prit la mesure de ce que je lui dis, il se leva et me renversa sur le bar, prêt à me briser la nuque devant tout le monde. Du grand Damon.

Mais en voyant mon visage et mes yeux à la fois apeurés et rieurs, je le vis se détendre doucement, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Alaric » se contenta-t-il de dire. Il semblait être sous le choc, les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes. Je lui souris, mais il ne me lâchait pas pour autant, il tenait fermement le col de ma chemise. Il avait l'air hésitant à me lâcher, comme si j'allais disparaitre s'il le faisait, ou comme si je n'étais pas celui que je disais être.

« Damon » prononçais-je doucement « C'est bien moi » murmurais-je à mon meilleur ami. « C'est Ric, Damon, c'est moi, Alaric Saltzman. » J'essayais tant bien que mal de le convaincre que je j'étais là vraiment là mais aussi que j'étais moi, vraiment moi.

Et finalement, le vampire se décida de me lâcher, voyant peut-être du coin de l'œil que le nouveau barman, un jeune que je ne connaissais pas se risquait à approcher, pensant éloigner deux personnes un peu trop ivre au milieu de la journée. Comme si être ivre en pleine journée avait un jour été une habitude pour Damon Salvatore et moi…. Oui ça l'avait été mais pas ce jour-là.

Damon me lâcha donc et me serra contre lui, jusqu'à m'en couper la respiration et aplatir mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique, m'empêchant de respirer puis me lâcha et je ris une grande bouffée d'air tant réclamée par mes poumons.

« Tu es… » commença-t-il « Ton cœur… » Hésita-t-il encore « Vivant » souffla-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux et s'asseyant pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. « Comment ? »

Lui annonça qu'il s'agissait d'une longue histoire, je commençais mon récit, mentionnant mon réveil au cimetière, là où j'avais cessé d'être humain pour devenir le plus grand, le plus puissant, le plus dangereux de tous les chasseurs de vampires. Là où Esther, la sorcière Originelle m'a transformé en monstre et qu'elle avait lié ma vie à celle d'Elena… Elena que je considérais comme ma propre fille et qui par ma faute est devenue vampire..  
Je lui racontais comment j'avais voyagé jusqu'à Boston chez mes parents parce que je ne savais pas réellement où aller.

« Tes parents ? » demanda le vampire « tu ne m'en a jamais parlé, je croyais que… » mais il ne finis pas sa phrase.  
« Je préfère les laisser éloigner de Mystic Falls, à cause de… Tu sais ce qui traine beaucoup dans le secteur » lui répondis-je en faisant référence aux vampires qui n'appréciaient que trop la ville à mon goût. 

Je continuais mon histoire, expliquant que par un miracle incroyable, mon cœur battait toujours, j'étais vivant, on ne peut plus vivant. Ce qui pour moi veut dire énormément.

Mon ami sourit, il savait combien je n'aimais pas les vampires depuis que mon ex-femme était morte pour l'un d'eux, celui à qui était devenu mon meilleur ami… Il avait l'air on seulement heureux de me voir revenu d'entre les morts, mas encore plus heureux de me voir humain, et je savais qu'il ne pensait pas uniquement à boire mon sang. Notre relation ne s'arrêtait pas à cela, Damon savait que lorsque j'étais à Mystic Falls, je mettais de la verveine dans mon eau pour rendre les vampires allergiques à moi et à mon sang. Il était juste heureux de me voir et heureux pour moi.

Je lui narrais les deux mois passés, pendant lesquels j'avais essayé de trouver une solution à mon dilemme celui qui me faisait hésiter entre retrouver une vie normale à Boston et reprendre ma place dans la communauté de cette petite ville de Virginie.  
Je sautais volontairement le passage où je me rendis compte que je revenais pour mon meilleur ami, et mentionnait Elena et son frère Jeremy de qui je m'étais occupé après le décès de leur tante Jenna leur tutrice depuis la mort de leurs parents. Et je fis une référence à l'action qui régnait ici et combien la vie d'un professeur d'histoire dans un lycée du Massachussetts serait ennuyeuse pour moi.

J'expliquais donc comment m'étais venue l'idée de joindre Meredith Fell, mon ex petite amie qui connaissait les vampires et utilisait leur sang pour soigner de graves blessures à l'hôpital. L'idée que j'ai pu appeler le Meredith surpris Damon et ses yeux hurlaient « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé, moi ? »

Je lui dis donc l'idée que j'avais eu et lui contais mes péripéties à expliquer pourquoi je n'étais pas mort et ce qui m'était arrivé, en passant par l'histoire à dormir debout de ma perte de mémoire et les heures d'entretiens et d'explications à fournir aux autorités pour que mon histoire puisse être confirmée et que la police puisse faire annuler mon acte de décès.

Cela étant, il est vrai que je n'avais pas encore parlé à Liz Forbes, le shérif de Mystic Falls, mais étrangement, elle n'était pas la personne qui sera le plus difficile à convaincre, elle aussi était au courant de l'existence des vampires. La seule chose la concernant, c'est que Caroline, sa fille est un vampire et je dois avouer que mon alter égo, le grand chasseur créé par Esther Mikaelson, l'a quelque peu torturé, profitant du ait que j'étais un professeur apprécié, de manière à atteindre Elena…

Après cela, je savais qu'il ne serait pas facile de faire oublier à tout le monde, du moins ceux qui connaissent les êtres surnaturels de la ville, ce que j'ai pu faire lorsque je n'étais pas moi-même, mais je savais également et surtout qu'il fallait que j'essaye, parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement étant donné que ma place était ici et non à Boston.

Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour me faire pardonner ce dont je n'ai pas conscience et dont le souvenir me revient comme un rêve trop flou.

Je finis mon histoire et remarquai que le vampire me dévisageait depuis qu'il s'était assis, et ses regard me mettait mal à l'aise. Bien que nous soyons amis, il restait un vampire, et je savais que je n'étais pas sous verveine, il le savait autant que moi, et je n'aimais pas être vulnérable ici. La dernière fois que je l'avais été j'ai été mort pendant un an et j'avais dû me promener parmi les vivants en fantôme avec impossibilité de trouver la paix. Et étrangement, je n'avais pas véritablement envie de retenter l'expérience de sitôt.

Mais je compris qu'en réalité, il me regardait simplement parce qu'il était heureux de me voir de retour. Depuis trois ans que je suis arrivé dans cette ville et malgré un départ un peu houleux, il n'est pas de Damon Salvatore sans son meilleur ami Ric et il n'est pas d'Alaric Saltzman sans son meilleur ami Damon. Nous étions amis, nous étions partenaires dans le crime et nous ne pouvions plus rien faire sans que l'autre soit dans le coup, même boire un verre au Mystic Grill me semblait fade si l'un de nous n'était pas là pour e partager avec l'autre.

Et je me rendis compte soudainement qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle il gardait mon tabouret libre et commandait toujours deux verres de Bourbon… Il y en avait un pour lui et un pour mon souvenir…

Je souris au vampire et posant ma main sur son épaule comme il l'aurait fait lui-même, je lui dis ces mots que j'avais tant pensés ces deux derniers mois et que j'ignorais quand et si je pourrais les lui dire. La dernière fois, j'étais invisible et il parlait à ma tombe…

« Tu m'as manqué aussi mon pote… »

Et sur ces mots je cognai mon verre au sien avant de le boire d'un seul trait, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose pour voir si je ne m'étais pas trompé.


End file.
